Ryan
Ryan, a half Saiyan and half Majin founded something called "Cyber Saiyan". He is a good friend of Ratilo, and meets Tayu very fast after his first visit to earth. Moves *Kamehameha *Tri-Revenge Breaker *Ki blast *Instant Transmission *Teleportation *Telekinisis *THIS, IS FOR TAYU! *I'LL SEE YOU WITH YEMMA! *Sonic Crash *Taunt Wave *Breakthrough More to come. Transformations/Power Levels *Rage(1,000-200K) *Kaio-ken-Kaioken x30(500k-900k) *SSJ(1,000,000) *ASSJ(2,000,000) *Cyber Saiyan(5,000,000-1,035,060,700. Only happened once, but he wasn't in control and almost blew himself up) More to come... Meeting Jinix After Ryan no longer became a thief (maybe), he got a part time job at the lookout, and is now the youngest to work there. He came home after one random work day, and he heard a KABOOM come from the outside of the cave, so he teleported there and met Jinix with Hainko and Proton. That is when Jinix said his "Greetings" to Ryan, by trying to kill him with Death Beam SEVERAL times, then after Ryan charged his full Tri-Revenge Breaker, Jinix left and left Proton to deal with him(Proton is a Namekian). Battling Proton Ryan kept on getting hit while trying to dodge,(He isn't very strong/fast when he is in control of his body), He finally went ASSJ For the 1st Time. He kept avoiding, then using Proton's blast to defeat Proton. He stuck his hands in the air, then put them out in front of him. Proton started shooting blasts, while saying stupid, and cocky things like: "You Wimp! Take it Like a man!", "You couldnt kill me with all the power in the world you b****!". Ryan kept blocking the beams into the air, then when Proton shot directly at Ryan's head, Ryan held the huge beam, put the energy into a ball, and threw it above him. Proton was amazed and looked above Ryan's Head, Seeing a Spirit bomb as big as 3 Moons(which was pretty strong for in-control Ryan, and for Proton). Ryan threw the Spirit bomb at Proton after the Beam that he had put into a ball was absorbed into it, as the ball was coming at Proton, Ryan Used Dragon Fist to slam Proton into the ground, then Ryan used telekinisis to Lift rocks, and pin them to Proton's hands and feet. Then Ryan teleported behind the spirit bomb, looked at Proton, who had no ki to break free, and then, Ryan shot a Full powered tri-revenge breaker, as One ball of ki appeared on each of his hands, one red and one blue, he clapped his hands, and a red and blue beam came out, then they mixed, Making Purple, Then The ki balls on Ryan's hand shot two more beams, red and blue, and they circled the purple one, then hitting the spirit bomb, and Making it Rocket at Proton. Sadly, Ryan slipped his beam while trying to make a force-field, and Ryan's Tri-Revenge Breaker Made the Spirit bomb Tilt, and didnt hit Proton head-on, leaving Proton bloody, bruised, and his left arm Unable to move. He then Charged his Ki quickly, And Instant transmissioned to Jinix, That was when he told him, And Hainko informed his army to beware of Ryan, Who he described with Red pupils, A red and Yellow gi, And Blue hair. Category:Majin Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter